jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Anakin Skywalkers Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht, mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen, eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- Sortierung statt Defaultsort Hi Anakin. Ich würde dich gerne auf diese Diskussion hinweisen (auch wenn ich das selbst gerne machen würde, was du jetzt gemacht hast, aber wenn es der Adminsagt....): http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Darth_Hate. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 21:45, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Das HotCat-Programm hat mir angezeigt, dass es Interwiki-Links ergänzen kann, was es nach dem Abspeichern aber nicht getan hat. Ich wollte Defaultsort nicht in Sortierung ändern. Das hat das Programm automatisch gemacht.--Anakin Skywalker 21:48, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ach so. Gut. Dann dir noch einen schönen Abend.Darth Hate 21:51, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Danke, ebenso. Das HotCat-Programm ändert Defaultsort auch in Sortierung um, wenn mithilfe des Programms die Links anderssprachiger Wikis geändert oder korrigiert werden. Von daher kann es durchaus vorkommen, dass diese sinnlose (und unbeabsichtigte) Änderung hier passiert, während bei den anderen Wikis andere Änderungen stattfinden, die eigentlich beabsichtigt sind.--Anakin Skywalker 21:58, 11. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ICQ Hui... haben Sie Zeit für eine lustige ICQ-Runde? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:49, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Gerade ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt, muss nämlich gleich los. Aber in ca. 1-2 Stunden bin ich wieder da und dann komme ich ins ICQ. Bis später. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:50, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Buchfrage Wie ist dieser Horrorroman. Kaufsempehlenswert?--77.239.54.201 18:25, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Also ich habe ihn noch nicht ganz durchgelesen, bin etwa bei der Hälfte. Aber schon jetzt kann ich sagen, dass er gut ist. Der Schreibstil ist spannend und es wird schon früh klar, dass es sich hier um einen Horrorroman handelt, der nicht umsonst diesem Genre zugeteilt wurde. Allerdings muss ich bemängeln, dass bis jetzt noch nicht so das vertraute Star Wars-Gefühl entstanden ist. Das mag wohl daran liegen, dass Han Solo und Chewbacca die einzigen Charaktere sind, die man kennen kann. Alle anderen Figuren sind völlig neu, aber ich denke auch, dass mehrere bekannte Gesichter nicht in die Handlung gepasst hätten. Eine Kaufempfehlung kann ich noch nicht aussprechen, weil vieles noch davon abhängt, wie die Geschichte zu Ende geht. Aber bisher ist der Roman sehr spannend und Joe Schreiber, dessen erster SW-Roman es ja ist, macht seine Sache ganz gut. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:43, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke das Heist nicht als Nachtlektüre geignet. vielen dank für die Antwort.--77.239.54.201 20:53, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Bist du mit dem Buch fertig? Wenn ja wie war es? 77.239.54.201 18:24, 6. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja, mittlerweile habe ich das Buch zu Ende gelesen. Nun kann ich eine Kaufempfehlung aussprechen, denn das Buch hat mir sehr zugesagt. Die Handlung war spannend und vor allem am Schluss hat die Spannung und der Gruselfaktor nochmal richtig angezogen. Leider bekommt man nur sehr wenig Hintergrundwissen über das geliefert, was die Katastrophe auslöst. Ich gehe nicht genauer darauf ein, weil ich dich ja nicht spoilern möchte, aber am Schluss bleiben schon noch Fragen offen. Immerhin wurde schon ein Roman angekündigt, der die Vorgeschichte zu Der Todeskreuzer erzählen soll. Da wird es sicher Antworten geben. Insgesamt hat mir der Roman sehr gut gefallen. Er ist auch ideal für EU-Neueinsteiger geeignet, da überhaupt kein Wissen aus anderen Star-Wars-Quellen nötig ist, abgesehen von den Filmen vielleicht, aber die kennt ja eh schon jeder. Solltest du dir den Roman zulegen, wünsche ich dir schon jetzt ein paar gruselige, aber unterhaltsame Stunden. Und vergiss nicht, mir mitzuteilen, wie er dir gefallen hat. :-) Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:06, 6. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Danke werde es mir überlegen schönen Abend.77.239.54.201 20:31, 6. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Firmen Heyho. Könntest du die Firmen, die du schreibst, hinterher hier eintragen bzw. als erledigt eintragen? 16:16, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Hi! Ich schreibe die Artikel nur, weil ich z.Z. Begriffe und Themen aus dem Roman Treueschwur verarbeite, aber ich bin nicht bei dem Projekt Logos und Organisationen dabei. Wichtiger als eine Projekt-Liste zu aktualisieren finde ich eigentlich die Pflege der Liste aller Konzerne und Firmen, aber die ist auch extrem unvollständig. Ebenso wie die Liste der Planeten. Ich halte nicht viel von solchen Listen und möchte mich eigentlich auch nicht so lange an ihnen aufhalten. Sorry. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:27, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Winter Hallo, Anakin! Ich hätte zwei kleine Anfragen bezüglich meiner Überarbeitung: Zum einen wollte ich fragen, ob du vielleicht die Details aus dieser Star Wars Chronik ergänzen könntest und ob du die Winter-Sachen aus Treueschwur noch mit einfließen lassen könntest, da mir aufgefallen ist, dass du in der letzten Zeit akribisch die Jedipedia mit Artikeln aus diesem Buch versorgst. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 17:45, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo Garm! Sehr gerne würde ich dir helfen, aber in Treueschwur taucht Winter nicht auf, zumindest nicht namentlich. Ich habe auch schon gehört/gelesen, dass sie dem Rebellen-Team von Porter auf Drunost angehören soll, aber ich kann mich absolut an keine Erwähnung erinnern. Eine Volltextsuche im Buch mit dem Begriff Winter zeigt auch keine Ergebnisse an, und die Suche von Blanvalet ist sehr zuverlässig. So nun hoffe ich, dir mit der Chronik weiterhelfen zu können, doch wie heißt die Chronik genau? Weiß gerade nicht welche Quelle genau gemeint ist. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:54, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Der Liste auf der WP zufolge wird sie vor allem als Zielfinder in dem Buch geführt. Ich bezog mich auf die Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III, wo sich, ebenfalls laut WP, auch einige Informationen befinden sollen. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 18:07, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Okay, ich werde mal recherchieren. In Treueschwur steht definitiv nichts über Winter, aber vielleicht in The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, die in der WP auch als Quelle geführt wird. Dort könnte sie vielleicht als Mitglied des Rebellen-Teams auf Drunost geführt werden. Ich werde in der Chronik mal nachschauen. Kann ich auf deiner Seite einfach so Ergänzungen vornehmen?--Anakin Skywalker 18:20, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Vielleicht wird sie in Treueschwur ja Targeter genannt, wie im Original, und du findest deshalb nichts. Und Garm, in Crackens Rebel Operatives findest du übrigens auch etwas über Targeter/Winter, auf Seite 79 bei Tanda Marelle, ich erinnere mich grad dran weil ich ja den Artikel über die schrieb. Ich sag es nur, weil es bei deinen Quellen nicht dabei steht, vielleicht wusstest du es ja nicht oder hast es nicht gefunden. -- [[User:Sol|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Sol|(catch me)]] 18:48, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Stimmt, vielen Dank Sol... wusste nicht, dass Targeter und Winter die gleichen Personen sind, aber es ergibt Sinn. Als Targeter wird sie durchaus mal erwähnt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:56, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Guten Abend allerseits. Erst Mal vielen Dank an Sol für die Info, ich wusste nicht, dass es diese Quelle noch gibt - sei aber sicher, dass du sie bald auch darunter finden wirst :). An Ani: Ich wusste nicht, dass in ''Treueschwur Targeter nicht als Zielfinder übersetzt wurde. Da dies jedoch Winters anerkannter Codename war, wäre es nett, wenn du die Sachen auf meiner Unterseite einfügen könntest. Vielen Dank! :) Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 01:29, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Herzliches Dankeschön für die Treueschwur-Ergänzung; ich habe die Überarbeitung jetzt in den Hauptartikel geladen. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 22:36, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Ja, gerne geschehen. Ist leider nur keine große Rolle. Wegen der Chronik schau ich noch nach. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:54, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Todeskreuzer Moin, vielleicht kannst du mir bei meiner Frage bzgl. Kanon auf der Diskussionsseite des Artikels weiterhelfen. Wäre super, danke. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 00:30, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Schon erledigt. Bitteschön :-) Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:32, 24. Aug. 2010 (CEST) R2-KT Hallo Anakin! Ich wollte dir kurz mitteilen, daß R2-KT später dem Imperium diente ist auf der www.starwars.com-Quelle angegeben! Gruß, --Exodianecross 12:22, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ah, OK. Vielen Dank für die Info. Das muss ich übersehen haben. Sorry dafür. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:32, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Da sollte aber auch ein Einzelnachweis hin, wenn der Artikel schon welche hat. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:34, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich hab jetzt mal alles referenziert. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:38, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Todeskreuzer die 2te Hi Anakin. Ich habe entdeckt, dass du eine Liste übder Der Todeskreuzer angefertigt hast und gleißig am Artikel schreiben bist. Ich möchte hier keinen Konkurrenzkampf haben und wollte deswegen vorher anfragen, ob du alle Artikel gebucht hast, weil es ja dein projekt zu sein scheint, oder man sich den einen oder anderen Artikel abzwacken könnte, da ich auch den Todeskreuzer gerade lese. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:25, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Hi Darth Hate. Es ist nicht meine Absicht, alle Artikel für mich zu reservieren. Die Liste in meinem Namensraum dient lediglich als Bearbeitungshilfe, damit ich sehen kann, was aus dem Roman rauszuholen ist und welche Artikel noch nicht angelegt wurden. Keinen Artikel davon habe ich reserviert. Jeder kann sie schreiben. Für mich heißt es, wer Lust hat, einen Artikel zu schreiben, den es noch nicht gibt, der sollte das auch können. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Wer zu erst kommt, schreibt zu erst. Das ist für mich kein Konkurrenzdenken, denn jeder Artikel kann ja bearbeitet und verbessert werden. Aber ich kann verstehen, was du meinst. Du willst auch einen Artikel von Der Todeskreuzer übernehmen. Wenn du mir sagst, welchen, dann werde zumindest ich meine Finger davon lassen. Aber es gibt noch andere Autoren, die den Roman haben und für die kann ich natürlich nicht meine Hand ins Feuer legen, dass sie ebenso die Finger davon lassen werden, bis du den Artikel verfasst hast. Wow, eigentlich ein Luxus-Problem in einem Wiki... :-) Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:44, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Darf ich Sühne oder Vector verfassen? Es sei denn, du willst gerade diese beiden Artikel schreiben. denn wie du treffend gesagt hast: Wer zu erst kommt, schreibt zu erst ;-) Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 16:27, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Sag du mir, was du machen willst, und ich lass die Finger davon.--Anakin Skywalker 17:40, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Okay, aber ich hoffe, dass das nicht zu viel verlangt ist: Armitage, Biolabor 177 und Delphanianer. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 17:42, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ok, also doch keines der beiden Schiffe? Beachte bei dem Biolabor-Artikel, dass es bereits Biolabor 117 gibt, wie Biolabor 177 im deutschen Roman fälschlicherweise genannt wird. Deine drei genannten Artikel werde ich jedenfalls nicht erstellen.--Anakin Skywalker 17:46, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Herzlichen Dank. Liebe Grüße und dir ein schönes (Rest-)Wochenende,Darth Hate 17:59, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Meinung zu Austin Hallo Ani, ich benötige mal einen Rat von dir bezüglich des Artikels „Austin“. Nahdar hat ihn als neuen Stub eingestuft, ich weiß aber nicht, ob das gerechtfertigt ist, da ich Der Todeskreuzer nicht gelesen habe. Denn der Wookieepedia-Artikel ist auch nicht viel länger – nur darauf kann ich mich basieren. Da du den Roman momentan durcharbeitest, wirst du mir bestimmt weiterhelfen können. Viele Grüße – Andro Admin · Disku 20:21, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Nett, dass du dich meldest und den Artikel nicht einfach auf Verdacht löschst. Man kann natürlich mehr über Austin schreiben, aber nicht sehr viel mehr. Obwohl, wenn man sich anschaut, was die Wookiees aus Armitage herausgeholt haben, könnte man anderer Meinung sein, denn Armitage und Austin haben im Buch eine sehr ähnliche Handlung – nur dass bei Armitage etwas mehr Hintergrund geschildert wird. Um zum Punkt zu kommen: Ich finde, dass der Artikel kein Stub ist, denn wesentliche Informationen sind drin. Meiner Meinung nach sollte man den Artikel behalten. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:32, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank für deine schnelle Antwort, Ani Bild:--).gif Gerade in solchen Fällen bin ich immer für eine zweite Meinung dankbar. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 20:38, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Galaktische Allianz Kale Longo Hey Ani, mir fiel gerade auf, dass im Roman Der Todeskreuzer zwar das Alter von Trig, aber nicht das von Kale Longo genannt wird. Zwar ist bekannt, dass Trig zwölf/dreizehn ist und Kale der ältere, aber wie alt genau ist nicht bekannt. Oder habe ich da etwa 'was überlesen? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:39, 4. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Im Roman (Seite 20) verrät Kale, dass sein jüngerer Bruder dreizehn sei, woraufhin Trig erwidert, dass er nächsten Monat vierzehn wird. Das Alter von Kale wird meines Wissens auch nirgendwo erwähnt. Man erfährt nur, dass er älter ist, aber noch Teenager. Demnach dürfte das Alter zwischen 15 und 19 Jahren liegen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:49, 4. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Mh, er wird als Jugendlicher bezeichnet, aber das war dann vermutlich schon alles. Danke dir. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:51, 4. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::In den Dramatis Personae der amerikanischen Originalausgabe heißt es „teen prisoner“, was in der deutschen Ausgabe mit „jugendlicher Gefangener“ übersetzt wurde. Naja, wirklich hilfreich ist das auch nicht, aber zumindest kann man sagen, dass er noch keine 20 Jahre alt war.--Anakin Skywalker 11:56, 4. Sep. 2010 (CEST) NA-Vorlage Besany Wennen Morjen. Ich verstehe nicht, welche Vorlage da anstatt dessen rein soll? Der Artikel ist unvollständig, aber nicht neu. Da fehlen nicht nur Kleinigkeiten, sondern gewaltige Absätze, denn Besany ist eine Hauptperson in 3 Romanen der RC-Reihe. Und dafür ist der Artikel einfach zu knapp. Eine Nacharbeit ist da definitiv angebracht. UV geht auch noch. Aber du sagst da gehört nichts rein... Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 16:18, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Hi! Ich habe geschrieben, dass wenn Details fehlen, keine Vorlage reinkommt. Die Nacharbeit-Vorlage ist dafür da, dass man Sprachfehler, Formfehler, inhaltliche Fehler usw. benennt und nicht nach mehr Inhalt verlangt. Dafür gibt es die Vorlage UV. Setze die UV-Vorlage in den Artikel, wenn du meinst, und benenne, was genau fehlt, aber bitte nicht „Da geht mehr...“. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:08, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Achso :) Dann weiß ichs jetzt. Ich werd wahrscheinlich sogar ne ganz andere Vorlage einsetzten... Vielleicht nehm ich die Lady unter UC. Bis denne. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 18:17, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Blubb Da du noch auf bist - haste kurz Zeit oder ist wann anders besser? Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 23:10, 7. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 18:23, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Wann bist du wieder im ICQ? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:35, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich glaub er meinte im Forum. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 21:06, 7. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 22:26, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Blubb!!! Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 13:24, 9. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Blubber. 23:38, 11. Jan. 2011 (CET) Bild Hi Ich habe beim bild Datei:Sitzplätze_Zehn_Vorne.jpg vergesen die Quelle und Copyright2 einzufügen wie fügt man das noch ein? Gruss --RC-2224 16:51, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Einfach auf den Reiter Bearbeiten auf der Seite gehen. – Andro Admin · Disku 16:53, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Löschen Wie kann mann sich hier löschen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Starkiller ArC (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:02, 23. Sep. 2010) :Ist technisch nicht möglich (→ FAQ). Ich kann aber deine Benutzerseite löschen, wenn du möchtest. – Andro A · Disku 18:06, 23. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Lott Dod Hallo Ani, ich bearbeite gerade den Artikel Lott Dod und da du ihn vor einiger Zeit selbst erweitert hast, habe ich eine Bitte an dich: Dein Abschnitt Arbeit als Senator ist wirklich interessant und wird auf jeden Fall erhalten bleiben. Ich denke nur, dass große Teile besser in Persönlichkeit passen würde, weswegen ich dich bitte – sofern du Zeit und Lust hast – mal danach zu gucken. Ich nehme an, dass die Infos aus dem Fact File und/oder dem Kompedium stammen, die ich beide nicht besitze. Daher wäre es schön, wenn du eine Trennung zwischen Biografie und Persönlichkeit machen könntest, damit ich auch besser den Inhalt aus Cloak of Deception einbringen kann. Wenn du eventuell noch etwas beisteuern kannst bzw. willst, steht dir das natürlich frei Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße – Andro A • Disku 22:12, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Freut mich, dass du den Abschnitt behalten wirst. Leider kann ich dich nicht so sehr unterstützen, da ich im Moment beschäftigt bin. Zum einen habe ich noch einige Artikel UC und zum anderen arbeite ich gerade einem einem Monster-Artikel (auf die Länge bezogen), der so umfangreich ist, dass ich ihn offline schreiben muss. Ich kann vorschlagen, dass du den Artikel mal soweit überarbeitest, damit ich ihn mir am Ende durchlesen und noch einige Dinge ergänzen kann, sofern das dann noch nötig ist. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:12, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :PS: Du hattest übrigens Recht, der Abschnitt ist aus dem Fact File.--Anakin Skywalker 23:15, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Okay. Ich werde in nächster Zeit versuchen, den Abschnitt selbst anzupassen (d.h. Teile davon in Persönlichkeit zu setzen). Dir steht es jedoch jederzeit frei, meine Änderungen zu ändern Bild:;-).gif – Andro A • Disku 08:41, 27. Sep. 2010 (CEST) SW 3D Hi Anakin Skywalker Ich habe hier das gefunden http://starwars.com/movies/saga/announce3d/index.html. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann soll die Saga in 3d kommen aber ich fast kein English. Wenn das stimmt was ich vermute wäre das doch bei der Haubtseite bei Neuigkeiten --RC-2224 10 Vorne 18:47, 30. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Auf der Hauptseite sind aber nur Nachrichten, die die Jedipedia betreffen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:22, 30. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank für die Info, RC-2224, das war mir aber schon bekannt :-) Du hast es richtig verstanden: Ab 2012 wird Episode I in einer 3D-Fassung erneut in den Kinos veröffentlicht. Die restlichen Teile der Saga sollen folgen, in welchem Rhythmus ist allerdings noch nicht bekannt. Was Jedipedia betrifft, werden in den Meldungen nur noch Nachrichten in eigener Sache geschrieben. Es gab eine Zeit, da haben wir auch Nachrichten veröffentlicht, aber unsere Kollegen von StarWars-Union.de machen das einfach besser. In erster Linie sind wir ja eine Enzyklopädie und keine Nachrichtenseite :-) Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:45, 30. Sep. 2010 (CEST) TCW-Leisten 'Abend Ani, ich frage mich, was du gegen die eine Leiste hast? Ich hab' das mit Ben (vereinzelt auch Schorsch und Pandora) abgesprochen, die fanden das okay. Nicht umsonst hat Ben auch den Bot angeschaltet. Könntest du mir sagen, was du gegen eine Gesamt-TCW-Leiste hast? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:22, 18. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe dir es ja schon im Chat versucht, deutlich zu machen, dass ich es nicht in Ordnung finde, dass so eine Änderung (die für mich keine Pillepalle ist) aus Gründen der Benutzerführung und des Designs von Artikeln zumindest kurzfristig besprochen werden sollte. Sie wurde aber nach kurzer Rücksprache mit Ben, Pandora und Schorsch einfach umgesetzt und zwar von gestern auf heute, oder nur heute (noch schlimmer). Kann man solchen Dingen nicht wenigstens ein, zwei Tage auf einer Diskussionsseite wirken lassen? Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass diese Rücksprache im Chat erfolgt ist, jedenfalls außerhalb der JP. Ich war vorher echt schockiert, welche hässliche Vorlage, da in einem Sachbuch-Artikel eingebaut wurde, bis ich bemerkt hatte, dass das eine TCW-übergreifende Vorlage ist, die in sämtlichen Artikeln verwendet wird. Der Idee, mehrere Vorlage zusammenzufassen, wäre ich sicherlich nicht ablehnend gegenübergestanden, aber dass diese Besprechung ausschließlich im Chat und nur ganz kurz hier erfolgt ist, macht mich dann schon sauer. Und dann gehe ich in den Chat und werde von verschiedenen Leuten befeuert, dass das doch Trivial sei, Pillepalle, eine kleine Änderung, keine große Sache, nichts Schlimmes. Mein Gott, natürlich ist es nicht schlimm (bin alt genug, um zumindest zu wissen, was wirklich schlimmer ist, als so eine schlecht gemachte Vorlage in einem Fan-Wiki). Aber es nervt, wenn so eine schlecht gemachte Vorlage existiert und man dann erfährt, dass das eine weitere Ausgeburt des Schnell-Schnell-Chat-Verfahrens ist. „''Vorschläge'' dauert zu lange“, „Soll man das zwei Wochen diskutieren“, „Es wäre sonst wieder untergegangen und ignoriert worden“... hört man da. Ich habe mich aber wenige Stunden danach gemeldet und nicht zwei Wochen später, das ist der Unterschied. Ich möchte einfach, und das wurde schon so oft gewünscht, dass nicht nur der Chat und seine User in solche Rücksprachen einbezogen werden sondern (zumindest kurzfristig) auch die Jedipedia an sich. Und ist dieser Wunsch so weltfremd? Nun zur Vorlage an sich: Ich bin kein Design-Experte, aber diese Formatierungswust tut in den Augen weh. Unterschiedliche Schriftgrößen, mal sind die Links kursiv mal nicht, mal Überschriften fett, mal unterstrichen und die Online-Comics gehen unter, denn für mich suggeriert die Formatierung, dass das Comic-Adaptionen der Folge sind und keine Prequel-Geschichten. Die zentrierte Ausrichtung der Schrift macht das ganze noch unordentlicher und chaotischer, finde ich. Klar, steckt da eine Ordnung dahinter und der/die Autor/en haben sich was dabei gedacht, aber das Ergebnis überzeugt mich nicht. Zum Sinn und Zweck dieser Vorlage: Den kann ich auch nicht ganz erkennen. Immerhin stehen in der Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Filme auch nicht andere Romane, Serien und Sachbücher drin (Einheitlichkeit). Die Vorlage will scheinbar TCW-übergreifend sein, ist sie aber nicht, denn Online-Comics sind drin, gedruckte Comics nicht, Romane sind drin, aber auch lange nicht alle. Ich für meinen Teil habe lieber zu jeder Roman- und jeder Comicreihe eine eigene Navi-Leiste, und ein Artikel (The Clone Wars) mit einer Gesamtübersicht von allem, aber so funktioniert das nicht. Dafür wird halt eine Vorlage in Kauf genommen, die viel drin hat, aber auch viel TCW-Material ausschließt.--Anakin Skywalker 21:38, 18. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Sieht schon besser aus. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum manche Romane drin sind, und Romane von anderen Reihen nicht, warum Online-Comics drin sind und gedruckte Comics nicht. Ist das Absicht?--Anakin Skywalker 19:21, 19. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ist doch gut, dass wir uns mehr einig werden. Zu den Romanen: Ich habe nur die der eigentlichen Reihe reingenommen, also die fünf, die drin sind. Die anderen Bücher sind ja zumeist Nacherzählungen der Episoden, die nur wenig Inhalt mehr (Defenders of the Republic) oder gekürzten Inhalt (The Hunt for Grievous) haben; diese Bücher gibt es zu dutzenden und dann würde wirklich keine Übersicht mehr herrschen. Die Comics habe ich bisher nicht reingenommen, weil das nicht so wirklich mein Gebiet ist. Das müsste jemand machen, der auch den Überblick über die Comics in den Magazinen hat, von denen ich nur wenige besitze. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:27, 19. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Dank Noch einmal: Nichts für ungut, Ani.Darth Hate 09:44, 26. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Danke, Hate. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:27, 26. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Letzter Edit bei Vader Da ist dir wohl ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen. Du beginnst da mit Vector (Dark Times). Problem ist nur, dass diese Geschichte 19 VSY spielt. Der Abschnitt davor behandelt jedoch ein Buch, welches 18 VSY spielt und TFU ist dann letztendlich 2 VSY. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 10:37, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ja, dessen bin ich mir bewusst, aber danke, dass du das erwähnst. Vector spielt offenbar irgendwann zwischen den Büchern von Der letzte Jedi. Der erste TFU-Abschnitt (also die Entdeckung Starkillers) spielt 18 VSY und das folgende (nach der Ausbildung Starkillers) spielt erst 2 VSY. Und da Vector und eben dieser TFU-Abschnitt thematisch und zeitlich sehr gut zusammen passen, habe ich das in einen Abschnitt gemacht. Dieses Jahr 19 VSY bis 18 VSY ist so reich an Ereignissen (Letzter Jedi, Vector, TFU) und unterschiedlichen Plots, dass ich denke, dass es besser ist, es auf diese Weise anzuordnen, aber gleichzeitig darauf hinzuweisen, wann was spielt. In Vector wird auch beschrieben, dass sich Vader nicht von heute auf morgen gedacht hat, Palpatine zu stürzen, sondern sich eingehend damit beschäftigt hat, und dem möchte ich gerecht werden ohne den Plot zu zerstückeln und einen anderen dazwischen zu schieben. Wie gesagt, es liegt zeitlich sehr eng beieinander, weswegen ich mich für diesen Stil entschieden habe. Ich hoffe, du findest das in Ordnung (?). Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:18, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Mag sein, aber hier geht es ja eher um Dark Times, welches ja eher um die Zeit von Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader spielt, also kurz nach Episode III. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 15:36, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Weiß jetzt nicht genau, was du mir damit sagen willst. Ich weiß, wann Vector spielt, was ich auch in den Artikel geschrieben habe (3 Monate nach Ende der Klonkriege). Ich konnte keine Angaben darüber finden, wann genau Der letzte Jedi beginnt. Habe Vector jetzt unter Kaltblütige Jagd gesetzt, das ein Monat nach den Klonkriegen spielt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:57, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) Aurorient Express schönen mittag ani, Ich hab mal ne frage an dich. Du hast doch auch den Comic Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan - Aurorient Express? Mags du da vllt die Inhaltsangabe des Artikels ergänzen? Die bezieht sich nur auf teil 1 und, da ich nur teil 1 besitze hab ich gehofft, du hast beide teile. :) desweiteren müsstest du dann bei zeiten die bereits bestehenden Artikel daraus um teil 2 erweitern, falls du ihn besitzen solltest :) Liebe Grüße Boba (FAQ) 15:17, 5. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Hallo Boba :-) Ja, ich haben den zweiten Teil und werde den Artikel mal ergänzen und wenn ich dazu komme auch die ganzen anderen Artikel, die im Zusammenhang mit dieser Geschichte stehen. Momentan gebe ich aber anderen Projekten in Jedipedia den Vorzug, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall darauf zurückkommen. Viele Grüße,--Anakin Skywalker 18:42, 5. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Wunderbar :) Boba (FAQ) 18:44, 5. Dez. 2010 (CET) Krieg-der-Sterne-Comics Hi Ani, das ist wirklich nicht böse gemeint, und vielleicht machst du das ja noch, aber ich wollte dir sagen, dass es gut wäre, wenn du die Comics in die Vorlage einfügst und am besten noch (da du die Comics zu besitzen scheinst) die Namen korrigierst, so dass keine WLs vorhanden sind. Aber wie gesagt: Du hast es sicherlich noch vor ;-) Liebe Grüße und eine besinnliche Adventszeit, Darth Hate 15:33, 8. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Hallo! Ja, das wollte ich auch noch machen. Die Neustrukturierung geht leider nicht so schnell von der Hand. Bin momentan dabei und wenn ich gleich fertig bin, sollte alles auf dem aktuellen Stand sein. Wo gearbeitet wird, fallen Späne. Geputzt wird am Schluss. Dir auch eine schöne Adventszeit. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 15:38, 8. Dez. 2010 (CET) Erinnerung Hi Ani, ich wollte dich mal an Zahara Cody und die Reprisal erinnern. Du hast beide Artikel Under Construction, sie allerdings seit August nicht mehr bearbeitet. Vielleicht findest du ja in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen noch Zeit, um die Artikel zu erweitern. Ansonsten viele Grüße und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 21:16, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Alles klar. Habe zur Zeit wenig Zeit, aber ich werde schauen, was ich tun kann. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:47, 3. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Hey, ich wollte auch noch mal an die beiden Artikel erinnern. Wäre super, wenn du das schaffen würdest. Viele Grüße, GAR QDB 02:20, 31. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Ich kann zur Zeit absolut keine Artikel schreiben, da ich sehr wenig Zeit habe. Ich werde die UC-Artikel von mir sehr bald in meinen Benutzernamensraum verschieben und sie löschen lassen, damit ich sie weiter bearbeiten kann, wenn ich wieder mehr Zeit habe. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:55, 1. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Aloha, die Reprisal ist immer noch im Artikelnamensraum. Wär super, wenn du das regeln könntest. Danke und viele Grüße, GAR ☠ 01:25, 18. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::::Nachtrag: Bei R2-D2 ist auch noch ein UC von dir drin. GAR ☠ 01:28, 18. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::::Nachtrag #2: Zahara Cody wurde jetzt im Artikelsnamensraum erstellt. Da ich deinen Ansatz ehrlich besser fand, wäre es schön, wenn da noch was gehen würde. GAR ☠ 16:25, 19. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::::::Vielen Dank für deinen Hinweis. Irgendwann werde ich den Artikel von Zahara Cody auch fertigstellen, aber im Moment ist es zeitlich leider nicht drin. Sorry! Ich werde versuchen, R2-D2 bald wieder anzugehen, und dann habe ich auch noch viele unfertige Dinge, die ich offline geschrieben habe und auf meinem PC liegen. Momentan gibt es halt Dinge, denen ich den Vorzug geben muss. Und sofern, die Jedipedia bis dahin nicht schon vollständig ist, werde ich auch wieder öfter an Artikeln arbeiten können. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:23, 26. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Darth Bane hi, ich bin ganz neu hier bei jedipedia ;-) ich habe einen fehler bei darth bane entdeckt. am ende steht das er von zannah bezwungen worden wäre und das stimmt nicht. darth bane hat durch sein alter ein zittern in der linken hand bekommen und als "zannah" aufstand hat sie als erstes die hand immer wieder geöffnet und geschlossen. also für mich ist das ein gravierender fehler, wäre super wenn du mir mal erklärst wie man hier was ändert ;-) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Alischda (Diskussion | Beiträge) 15:50, 7. Mär. 2011) :Fein, sieh gleich mal in den Hinter-den-Kulissen-Teil oder in den Buchartikel, dort steht die Auslösung schon drin. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:52, 7. Mär. 2011 (CET) Happy Birthday... ...to you. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag und alles Gute für das neue Lebensjahr! Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 09:25, 10. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Herzliche Glückwünsche auch von mir, aber davon wirst du heute ja genug erhalten! ;) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:31, 10. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. KitDiskussion 12:35, 10. Mär. 2011 (CET)